bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanao Ise
| image = | name = Nanao Ise | kanji = 伊勢 七緒 | romanji = Ise Nanao | race = Shinigami | birthday = July 7''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 139 | gender = Female | height = 162.56 cm (5'4") | weight = 48.18 kg (106 lbs) | eyes = Blue | hair = Black | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = | occupation = Lieutenant of the 8th Division, Vice-President of the Shinigami Women's Association | previous occupation = | team = 8th Division | previous team = | partner = Shunsui Kyōraku | previous partner = | base of operations = 8th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | relatives = | status = Unknown | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | signature skill = Kido | manga debut = Volume 12, Chapter 102 | anime debut = Episode 36 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | media appearances = Manga, Anime, Movies, and Video Games | japanese voice = Hitomi Nabatame | english voice = Kate Higgins | spanish voice = Alma Juarez (Latin America) }} "The desk-work expert who takes care of the division's administrative matters on behalf of her captain, who hardly performs any normal tasks." - Tite Kubo is the lieutenant of the Eighth Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, and Vice-President of the Shinigami Women's Association. Appearance Nanao is a youthful girl with black hair normally kept pinned back, she has blue eyes and wears glasses. She notably resembles Lisa Yadōmaru, a member of the Vizards and the person who preceded her position as the 8th Division Lieutenant. The resemblance is likely intentional on her part, as she is hinted to have greatly respected Lisa before she became a Vizard, when Nanao was a child first joining the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 100, page 5-6 Personality She is a very serious and pragmatic person who often puts up with her captain's silly antics, but like all lieutenants, she is extremely respectful of her captain and follows his instructions without hesitation. She is almost always carrying a heavy book. Nanao is often accosted by her captain, whose teasing takes various forms. Nanao's usual reaction is to scold him or hit him with something, usually a fan. When she is particularly annoyed she takes off her glasses, though her face has never been seen while doing so. Apparently this act is quite frightening, as most people who see it are reduced to gibbering wrecks just by witnessing it''Bleach'' anime; Episode 169, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book, even the sadistic cold hearted 12th Division captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi fell victim to this intimidating spectacle. In her free time, she likes to go shopping, but even more to read, and often visits the library. She is in good terms with fellow reader Momo Hinamori, she even brought her books during her hospitalization. Nanao also has an article serialization in Seireitei Communication, titled "Please be Moderate", which is very popular, especially among the male readers. Nanao is known to be an excellent calculator, a skill very handy, given that she has to do even most of her captain's paperwork. Her favorite food is sweet bean jelly, and she does not like powdered green tea, a trait which is interestingly shared with her captain.Bleach Official Bootleg Nanao is the Vice-President of the Shinigami Women's Association, but is usually the one who attempts to maintain and control the meetings due to the juvenile actions and behaviors of president Yachiru Kusajishi. Yet while she attempts to be the main moderator, Yachiru usually has higher say on everything from budget decisions to activities done by the club making any of Nanao's comments or advice worthless. She is also frequently at odds with Shinigami Men's Association leader Tetsuzaemon Iba, of whom she usually forces her superiority and control regarding the influence and power she and the Women's Association have over his group. History Nanao is notable for being in 8th Division when she was a little girl, and enjoyed being read to by former lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru, something they did regularly each month around the time of the first. Eventually between the period when Lisa was forced to hide alongside the other transformed Vizards and the present day, she worked her way up from being Shunsui's subordinate to his lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 315.9 Synopsis Soul Society arc Nanao is first seen when Yasutora Sado makes his way to the Eighth Division’s offices. She was talking to Shunsui Kyōraku, who was teasing her, calling her “Nanao-chan!” ("Little Nanao!" in the English Dub) which she hates.Bleach manga; Chapter 102, page 16 She later spreads flower petals so that Kyōraku can make his grand entrance. But as usual he starts teasing her and she gets mad at him and dumps the rest on him.Bleach manga; Chapter 106 During the fight between Kyōraku and Chad she stays out of the picture, and then receives a message from the Onmitsukidō, informing her of the murder of Sōsuke Aizen. She runs to Kyōraku to tell him, and then as they turn to leave, she notices that Chad, who has been cut by Kyōraku, is not dead. She asks permission to deliver the finishing blow, but Kyōraku says no and instead tells her to take him to the Fourth Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 108 's Spiritual Pressure.]] Much later, during the day of Rukia Kuchiki's execution, she finds Kyōraku at his usual spot up on a roof. She puts up once again with his teasing as she tries to hurry him to the Sōkyoku Stand. As he asks her what he should do, she tells him that no matter what she thinks or advises, he would still do what he wanted to. “Don’t worry,” she also said, “I will stay several steps behind you, so as not to get caught in trouble, but I will follow.”''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 138 After the failed execution, Nanao follows Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake to the place where they could battle Yamamoto without getting anyone else implicated. She then describes the spiritual pressure that is Yamamoto, but while trying to take out her Zanpakutō, she is caught in Yamamoto’s stare and is suffocated by his spiritual pressure. Kyōraku breaks the eye contact to save her, and brings her to a safer spot. She then realizes that it is not only difficult to win against Yamamoto even with two Captain's on their side, but it is next to impossible.Bleach manga; Chapter 154-155 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. She makes several minor appearances in the Bount arc, most notably to give Yamamoto a message about the powers and secrets of the Jokai Crest, which than the head captain orders her to inform Kyōraku and Ukitake that they are to continue to investigate the data on the crest. Arrancar arc In a flashback of Yamamoto's, Nanao appears beside her captain, Ukitake, Sentaro, and Kiyone while searching for clues to Aizen's master plan. Eventually, they stumble upon information that Aizen is trying to make a copy of the royal key from Karakura Town. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Shortly after Shūsuke Amagai is appointed the new 3rd division captain, Nanao informs Kyōraku that the 3rd division is holding a party for their new captain. When Kyōraku tells her that sake usually tastes better in mid-day, she responds "I wouldn't know". Fake Karakura Town arc Her current location is unknown since she is the only high ranking officer of the Gotei 13 who is not in Hueco Mundo or in Fake Karakura Town. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After a rogue Zanpakutō spirit named Muramasa uses his powers to turn all other Zanpakutō spirits in Soul Society against their partners, they manage to stop Muramasa and reclaim most of the Zanapakutō spirits. Unfortunately, several spirits already succeeded in killing their partners, making them lose themselves completely and transform into what was deemed "Beast Swords". Knowing that only Captain Kurotsuchi can possibly figure out a way to reverse this problem as he was the one to restore all the other Zanpakutō spirits, Nanao is sent by her captain with box of sweets to bribe the mad scientist to help them.Bleach anime; Episode 257 Powers & Abilities Kidō Expert: It is later revealed in Kubo's cliff notes on the sides of omake chapters that just like Momo Hinamori, Nanao is also a Kidō master. Flash Steps Expert: Nanao is proficient enough in flash steps to keep up with most lieutenant-level Shinigami. High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Nanao boasts a high spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Not much is known about Nanao's Zanpakutō, since she is very rarely seen with it. An illustration in the artbook "All Color but the Black" reveals that her Zanpakutō takes the form of what appears to be either a wakizashi or tantō with a rectangular [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsuba#Tsuba| tsuba], which she seems to conceal within her sleeve. This is confirmed when just before Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake's fight with Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, where she reaches in her sleeve only to be overwhelmed by Yamamoto's Reiatsu. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Relationships Lisa Yadōmaru Lisa had a big sister influence on Nanao, shown when she would read to her every first of the month. She would appear to be someone she looked up to as Nanao bears many similarities to Lisa. Appearance In Other Media In The Games Bleach: Heat The Soul 4 , 5, and 6, she uses her book to fight. References Navigation de:Nanao Ise es:Nanao Ise Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Female